


Dreamsellers

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [34]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst is like 0, i like them as two happy dorks, maybe a bit?, wrote to warm myself and warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: "Are you happy?" Eiji was sure of the answer, and had some proofs for it.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Series: Time Judged None [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300514
Kudos: 13





	Dreamsellers

**Author's Note:**

> One shot and can be read separately but it is part of my general stories to OOO.  
> Title is taken from Myslovitz song "Sprzedawcy marzeń" (eng "Dreamsellers") it has both PL and ENG ver, check it out!

~~”Are you happy with him?”~~

Eiji sat on a bench drinking his morning coffee before leaving for his underpaid work. He heard the question about 2 months ago, when he last saw Hina. Why did she ask it? Perhaps it’s because he was quite tired at that time and didn’t look too healthy. Or maybe she was curious how they’re doing after wandering the world together for over 2 years? Anyway, at that moment, he hadn’t given it much thought and just said that yes, of course he is. Later that day some monsters showed up, not the usual medal ones they were familiar with, but some that a newbie Rider has been fighting recently and they had to help, afterwards another job and then… finally came a moment when Eiji could just think for a moment without the urging feeling at the back of his mind, that he had something better to do.  
His answer was still the same, yes, he felt happy with Ankh. Happy being with that somewhat egoistic monster bird. The ice candy eating machine. The King of Snarl. And yet… below all that laid a hot core, burning not only with anger and want but also with so many more tender and soft emotions.   
Of course, Greeed never talked much about those, not at all to be precise, yet they were so easy to see when you spend at least a few hours with him. The first clue was, when after releasing all the stress of not having his own body, Ankh showed to be quite good with kids. And the little ones instinctively flocked around him whenever they had a chance. Eiji laughed at that quietly and called his boyfriend mother hen, which annoyed the other one to a degree, trying politely (as he only could) to chase the children away, but most of the time he just ended up being a judge when they played their games. There was also the fact that Ankh wasn’t snarky towards people who really struggled in life. He would even help them without Eiji asking him to. He also always knew when swiping another ice candy was worth it, and when it would only cause him more trouble than it was worth.  
All those small things, like the smile that was so much softer nowadays… All of those made Eiji happy, but the strongest proof was something entirely different. It happened after, despite Ankh being beside him, Eiji overworked himself both mentally and physically. It was a voluntary work at some middle eastern village, it was hot, water was scarce and work in full sun was just too ruthless for his body. A local doctor ordered him to rest for a day, which he did, but light sleep didn’t help. On the contrary, weakened body and mind threw him into a bizarre mix of nightmares ending with a death of a little girl.  
Eiji rarely screamed due to bad dreams. His body just curled and tensed up during those moments, just trying to endure. This time it was the same . And then something grabbed him and shook him with a considerable force. No, not something. Someone. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ankh’s face, just a few centimeters form his nose, staring.   
\- Wha-? – Eiji asked, still half awake. Another shake completely threw him out of the battlefield.

\- Are you awake now? – somehow Bird Greeed’s voice was calmer than his features, maybe with a pinch of concern.

\- Yes, I think so, yes… What is it? Do they need more help? – Eiji tried to move but Ankh held him down firmly.

\- No, but you seemed to have had quite a nightmare. Your body tensed up and the heartrate skyrocketed. I don’t like it. You need to rest properly. – he sounded more annoyed by now.  
\- That’s nothing really… I…

\- I wouldn’t call it that. Normally it’s enough for me to shake you lightly, you look at me like a zombie, grab me closer and fall asleep again. This time it was… worse.

\- You never told me that – even in this sleep and rest deprived state Eiji understood what he just heard. Not only did Ankh tolerate him, well hugging him, he was concerned when it wasn’t enough.

\- Why should I? When you woke up in the morning you were usually happy and refreshed.

It struck Eiji even harder now. Ankh didn’t complain about it, didn’t even mention it, because he didn’t want to upset his boyfriend. Him. He must have looked confused because Bird Greeed squinted his eyes and let him go calmly saying he’ll bring some water.   
For a few minutes Eiji just sat there alone, trying to digest all of it, to understand, what interest his partner has in all of this, and then, spark of inspiration! They were a couple. Ankh liked him. Even loved. It was rare to hear those words. Or perhaps they were never spoken out loud? So, when the other one came back, after gulping his water quickly nearly choking, Eiji asked simply.  
\- Ankh, do you love me?

\- What kind of a question is that?! You know I do! – he said without any shame or shyness. – This place really doesn’t serve you well. – crossing his arms and legs he clocked his tongue.  
And Eiji grinned wildly. He knew that. He felt that. And now he finally heard it.  
\- You really are a moron – Bird Greed commented filling his glass again.

\- And you’re still with me. That makes you an even bigger idiot.

\- Heh, maybe. – he smiled - Drink it and try to get more sleep. You’re still feverish. 

\- Where did you get the water from anyway? It tastes so much better than the stuff they give out at the village – now settled and refreshed, his mind started working properly.

\- I flew to a nearest spring and took some.

\- Th… That’s at least like 300 km form here.

\- Yes, sounds about right. Unfortunately, no ice cream there. We really must get out of here.

\- Eh, you know I can’t do that. They need all the help they can get and…

\- And you’re useless to them right now and only worry me! – Ankh hissed – You can do your charity in place where you won’t damage your body and mind all the time. Luckily, I found one online. You’ll be helping with the whole ‘good cause’ and I’ll have my ice candy. Everyone will be happy.  
Eiji fell silent yet again. He was an idiot in some departments, but not in the ‘kindness’ one. Of course, his Bird Greeed wanted his treats, however Ankh wanted to protect him from harm right now. It was so obvious.  
\- Maybe you’re right… I don’t want to be a burden to those nice people. So… where we will be going? 

\- There is nice bird sanctuary that has empty employee slot.  
Hino started chuckling, because that was just such an Ankh’s thing. Even with his tenderness he still had his own agenda. Minutes later Eiji was slowly falling asleep with his head resting on Ankh lap. His partner was cursing the weak internet connection, still holding him with one hand. At that moment OOO was pondering who was the true egoist in this relationship? Oh well, who cares… He is so happy now…  
That memory made him smile yet again, sipping rest of his morning drink.  
\- What are you so happy about? – Ankh landed in front of him with a big parcel that surely had some fresh meat for the birds of pray he was so eager to feed each morning.

\- Seeing you – Eiji replied, still smiling, trying to tease the other one.

\- You won’t be so happy, when you see the mess the vultures made.

\- Ah, you’re not going to help me?

\- No, I saw some limited-edition popsicles at the shop when I went to get the meat. And you got some extra cash yesterday.

\- That’s not fair! You work as much as me for once and get paid the same! – Eiji got up.

\- Tsk, so what? You still have to buy me ice treats! That was a promise!  
\- It was supposed to be one ice candy a day!

\- No one ever said that! I’ll eat however many I think suitable.

\- What about my needs? – Eiji sulked a bit.

\- They have a promo for underwear too. And other clothes. So, if you’ll be quick with those vulture cages maybe I’ll wait for you.

\- Fine!! Fine…! – Eiji sighed, stretched out and got up. Then in a split second he felt faint smooch on his cheek.

\- Hurry up – the low whisper flew to his ears and a moment later Ankh was up in the air flying towards sanctuary cages.  
There wasn’t really much to think about. Eiji was truly the happiest idiot alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer up people (myself included)  
> Also 
> 
> ITS BEEN 10 YEARS TOEI!!!
> 
> Please comment if you like to, I'll gladly answer.


End file.
